Gunnar Hudson Meet Marley Rose
by khazrn43
Summary: Gunnar Hudson was living and going to school in NYC. One weekend he, his brothers and band mates go to the Hamptons. Gunnar meets the beautiful Marley Rose. Lets see where they go together. Kaya and Glee crossover fiction. I do not own Glee or Kaya. Complete for now. Gunnar Hudson and Marley Rose


**This story was requested by Sabrina34268541. Happy Birthday Sabrina hope you have a great day. Enjoy!**

 **Crossover Fiction between Glee and Kaya. Both starred our favorite 6'3" Canadian Drummer Cory Monteith. Forever in my heart surrounded by my love.**

 **Honor the Tether! Remember the Drummer!**

 *******Don't Stop Fincheling*******

* * *

Gunner Hudson lived his whole life thinking his mother died in a car crash. He didn't know he had a twin and his mother was indeed alive until he moved to New York to attend NYADA on a percussion scholarship. Oh, did we tell you he's a drummer for a band, well we will get to that soon enough.

So Gunnar moved to NYC with his then girlfriend Kaya, well that didn't work out because Kaya was in love with their bands lead guitarist and Gunnar's best friend Taylor. Gunnar kicked Kaya out and left the band Crossing Coldwater and joined his twin Finn's band Leaving Lima.

Leaving Lima won a recording demo after a battle of the bands contest. While in the middle of recording their demo, the producer decided to hit on Finn's girlfriend Rachel. Needless to say Finn went all Braveheart on the asshat and the producer was fired. Now that leaves Leaving Lima with a weekend with nothing to do. The band went to the Hamptons for the weekend and here is where we start our story.

Gunnar was at the bar watching his brother Finn and his girl Rachel. Gunnar thought he had that kind of love with Kaya, but that crashed and burned before he knew what was happening. It's not that he was jealous of his brother or wanted Rachel. Gunnar wanted his own version of Rachel. Someone to encourage him, challenge him and be a real partner to him like Finchel has. Gunnar was watching all the couples dancing on the floor when she caught his eye. She was stunning. Long dark hair with waves cascading down her back. Blue eyes that looked like the ocean was hitting his heart. Then she smiled and Gunnar knew he had to know her. Before he realized his feet were moving toward the petite girl. She wasn't a short as Rachel but much shorter than his 6'3" frame.

She saw him from across the dance floor leaning against the bar like he was unaffected by it all. He was tall like really tall. She noticed that he was with a group that included his twin. God, it should be illegal to be that handsome and there were two of them. How are mere mortals supposed to live with that much gorgeousness in the world?

His eyes are what caught her attention first. His gaze was that of both predator and prey. The whiskey colored eyes held so much soul, heart break and happiness. She felt she had to know him. It's been a while since she felt that way about a man. She didn't know if she could ever feel this way again, especially after Ryder died. But here she was with the butterflies swimming in her belly. Her feet took on a life of their own as she made her way to the tall man with soulful eyes. He was a poet, she could tell.

"Hi" He said in a baritone voice that melted her heart a bit more.

"Hello" She responded with the voice of an angel.

"Marley Rose" "Gunnar Hudson" they took each other's hand to shake and the sparks flew all around them. If you ask Rachel she'd tell you, that actually sparks could be seen coming off of them. But then again Rachel was always one for the dramatics.

Gunnar stared into her blue eyes for a moment before he could formulate sentences. "Do you want to sit, talk get a drink?"

"All of the above" She flirted. Gunnar held out his hand for her to take. "One sec, let me tell my friends where I'll be" She squeezed his hand and ran to her blonde headed friend. Gunnar watched her move with grace for her to come back to him and when she did, his heart did this floppy thing and he knew he could eventually love this girl.

Gunnar and Marley spent the better part of the night talking about each other's early life, growing up in Coldwater for him, the Hamptons for her. She was now in the city, attending NYU for music. They found out a lot about each other. They both loved music. He plays the drums and she sings and plays piano. They both are songwriters. They are both actively pursuing music while attending college. Gunnar felt like he has known Marley his entire life and she did as well.

It was late and Marley's girlfriends wanted to leave so Gunnar walked her out of the bar into the night. After exchanging phone numbers with a promise to get together in the City it got awkward. Should he kiss her? Should she let him kiss her? They were gazing into each other's eyes, it being clear what they both wanted. The awkwardness melted away when their lips met for the first time. Soft yet firm. Enough to convey his want but not enough to scare her away. They parted lips with matching grins.

"I'll call you Marley Rose" Gunnar said letting his grip of her waist go.

"You better Gunnar Hudson" Marley retorted moving toward her friends. When she reached the blonde girl she had to take one last look over her shoulder to see the tall handsome man she made a connection with. She realized that she could eventually love this boy.

When Gunnar returned to the city the band went back into the studio. He found time to call Marley and set up a real date. He would take her to a roof top café he found. It being still late winter early spring, the roof top café was enclosed and warm so it'd be perfect for a first date.

Marley was excited to say the least. She had been having a hard time with a piece she was writing and a date with Mr. Hudson was just what she needed to get her inspiration. She had been battling herself all week. In her head she knew Ryder would want her to move forward, but her heart was telling her not to let go. Once she saw those whiskey eyes standing at her door, her heart let go and was making room for Gunnar.

* * *

Three months later Gunnar and Marley are officially a couple. "Hey babe" Gunnar greets Marley. "Hello handsome" She responds. "What are we doing tonight?" She asks her incredibly sexy boyfriend. "A little of this a little of that." He says cryptically.

Gunnar leads Marley into Central Park to a secluded water front area. Marley sees a beautiful picnic laid out and hundreds of twinkle lights covering the trees surrounded them. "Gunnar, this is wonderful. How? When?" "I had help but it was all my idea" "Thank you Babe, I really like it"

They sat and eat the scrumptious dinner Gunnar provided. Music could be heard from far off, some concert in the park, affording a soft backdrop of sound for the rest of the evening. Gunnar thought how perfect.

"Marley this has been the best three months of my life. Meeting you, was, is the greatest gift I have ever gotten. You know when I was a senior in high school, I thought my life was perfect. I was the quarterback, I had a girlfriend I thought I loved and sure as shit thought she loved me, and I was headed to my dream school to play drums. But looking back, that was all surface. She"….he still had a hard time saying her name without it pissing him off, he wasn't still in love with her, it is he more he lost his best friend.

"I've realized I never loved her at all. I never loved anyone until I met you. That night in the Hamptons changed me in a good way forever. I could never go back to being that clueless kid, who gave so freely and was oblivious to what was right in front of me. Falling in love with you, has been the easiest thing I've ever done. I never questioned it, never doubt it, but more importantly, I've never doubt it was you. I took me 20 years to find you but you are my other half Marley Rose. I know it has only been three months but I wanted to give you this and ask you a question."

Gunnar handed Marley a small velvet box. Marley's eyes went wide and her breathing sped up she opened the box with a confused look on her face. Gunnar chuckled. "I don't want to be without you Marls, I love you. I think we are ready don't you" Marley looks at the key sitting in the box. "You want to give me a key?" "Well, yes I want us to move in together." Gunnar explains.

Marley looks at Gunnar's eyes to find love and confidence and she has her answer. "Yes, I'll move in with you" Gunnar wraps his large hands around her jaw line pulling her face to him, capturing her lips in a deal searing kiss.

"WOW, I'm so glad you agreed. I don't want to go to sleep without you and I want to wake up next you every night" Gunnar continues to kiss Marley.

"Gunnar, let's go home" Marley smiles. Gunnar picks her up bridal style and carries her home.

* * *

 _I do not own Glee or Kaya. Marley and Gunnar belong to them. I own the plot only._


End file.
